The Missing Jetpack/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Missing Jetpack. Transcript (Scene opens to a Cherry Cat jumping onto the edge of a dumpster, just as the Larrymobile drives by really quickly, which causes the Cherry Cat to fall into the dumpster, before the dumpster lids close after that. The Cherry Cat then peeks out from the dumpster while looking rather unamused. The Larrymobile then pulls up in front of Mr. Lunt's repair shop, before LarryBoy then jumps out from the Larrymobile, followed afterwards by Junior Jetpack, before the two then jump in front of the shop, just as the front window opens up to reveal Mr. Lunt.) Junior Jetpack: Mr. Lunt! I'm here to pick up my gear! Mr. Lunt: Let me guess. Toaster? Junior Jetpack: No, I dropped off my jetpack yesterday for repair. (Mr. Lunt puts the toaster down and picks up a clipboard.) Mr. Lunt: Name? Junior Jetpack: Junior Jetpack. Mr. Lunt: Oh yeah! Sorry, you looked like Junior Toastpack. He's another guy. One moment while I find it. (Mr. Lunt runs off to look for Junior Jetpack's jetpack, first looking in a cardboard box, then in an oven, then under the monster truck. Mr. Lunt returns to the front after that.) Mr. Lunt: I tell ya, I couldn't find my head if my entire body wasn't my head! (Mr. Lunt runs off again to look for the jetpack.) Junior Jetpack: Well, if you lost it, you have to buy me a new one. Mr. Lunt: What? Buy a new one? But that's expensive! (chuckling) Don't worry, it'll turn up any moment, I'm sure. (Junior Jetpack sadly turns to leave.) LarryBoy: Call us when you find it! (LarryBoy goes to leave, while Junior Jetpack stays behind, before LarryBoy uses his Super Suction Ear to pull Junior Jetpack with him. Mr. Lunt comes up from the floor after that.) Mr. Lunt: I gotta find that jetpack! Mr. Lunt's Good Side: (appearing) And you could be honest and tell Junior that you lost his jetpack! Mr. Lunt: I'll do anything but that! (Scene switches to back at the LarryBoy Cave, where LarryBoy is shining up the suit's containment case, while Junior Jetpack sadly faces him while sitting in the Larry Computer's chair.) Junior Jetpack: Without my pack, I feel like I'm just half a hero. LarryBoy: That's weird, sometimes I feel like only half a pizza. Junior Jetpack: (groans) LarryBoy: I'm sure Mr. Lunt will have it ready before we get called to a crime scene. (The Larry Computer suddenly starts beeping.) Larry Computer: Crime alert! Crime alert! LarryBoy: Wrong again! Junior Jetpack: It's an attack on Mr. Lunt's shop? (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack rush off after that. Scene switches to LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack meeting up with Mr. Lunt.) Junior Jetpack: (surprised) Motato stole my jetpack?! Mr. Lunt: He totally did! Just tore through here like a bull in a China shop that specifically steals jetpacks! LarryBoy: Are you positive it was Motato? Mr. Lunt: Absolutely 100 percent pretty sure! LarryBoy: Alright, I'm on the case with Junior No-pack! Junior Jetpack: Hey! LarryBoy: Well, you are! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack leave after that, just as Mr. Lunt's good side appears next to him again.) Good Side: Hey, Motato wasn't here! You just told a lie! Mr. Lunt: I just had to buy us some more time. Once I find it, I'll clear the whole thing up. Mr. Lunt's Bad Side: (appearing) Hey, jetpacks just don't fly away on their own! It'll turn up and you'll get off scot-free! Mr. Lunt: Yeah! See? Little red me knows. Good Side: He's the bad one! Mr. Lunt: Just chill out, goody two-shoes. Do something constructive and help us find the jetpack. (The Cherry Cat from earlier comes up to Junior Jetpack's jetpack, which is right next to an overturned cardboard box that a guitar is laying against.) Bad Side: Yeah, you square! (The Cherry Cat then puts on the jetpack, but the jetpack suddenly turns on, causing the Cherry Cat to start rocketing all around Mr. Lunt and his good and bad sides.) Good Side: Found it! Mr. Lunt: Oh no! Here kitty, kitty, kitty! (Mr. Lunt starts to chase after the Cherry Cat, leaving the good and bad sides behind. The bad side blows a raspberry at the good side, before they both disappear after that. Scene switches to Motato's lair.) Motato: Now, I am going to destroy you! (laughing) (Scene switches to show that Motato is actually playing checkers with a Radish. Motato then blows a raspberry at the Radish, just as LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack burst in.) LarryBoy: Halt, evil-doers! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack leap in, while Motato stares teary-eyed.) Motato: You just ruined checkers. Junior Jetpack: Hand over my jetpack! LarryBoy: We know you stole it from Mr. Lunt's shop! Motato: Are you kidding?! It is Board Game Monday! We do not steal jetpacks on Board Game Mondays, do you hear me?! (Junior Jetpack jumps out at Motato, looking like he is flying, but the camera pulls back to reveal that he didn't go very far before he just falls flat on his face.) Radish # 1: Ha! Junior No-pack isn't so tough! (LarryBoy jumps in, but is forced to dodge when Motato shoots some French Fries at him. LarryBoy lands on the floor, just as the phone in his helmet starts ringing.) Archibald: LarryBoy! LarryBoy: I'm sorry, I gotta take this. Archibald: There's a cat in a jetpack wreaking havoc in the town center! Come quick! (The call ends.) LarryBoy: Wait. A cat? In a jetpack? Motato didn't take it! (LarryBoy goes to leave.) Motato: Leaving so soon? (laughing) You just got here! (Motato shoots more fries at LarryBoy, but he blocks them off using one of his wings.) LarryBoy: Let's take off! Blast away! Junior Jetpack: Aw man! Wait up, LarryBoy! (Junior Jetpack jumps up, but falls back down on his face once again.) Motato: (clears his throat) (Motato and the Radishes look up, which prompts Junior Jetpack to look up in time to see a cage fall on top of him, trapping him inside.) Motato: Board Game Monday has got a lot less boring! (laughing) (Scene switches to LarryBoy flying into town.) LarryBoy: Come on! Junior, we- Junior? Oh no! He's trapped! (LarryBoy turns around goes back the way he came. Jimmy and Jerry pass by, when they look to see LarryBoy flying past.) Jimmy: Look! It's LarryBoy! (The Cherry Cat suddenly flies by while still wearing Junior Jetpack's jetpack.) Jerry: It's a cat! Jimmy: LarryBoy! Jerry: Cat! Jimmy: LarryBoy! Jerry: Cat! (Jimmy and Jerry continue on, when the Cherry Cat suddenly zooms right towards them and bowls them over.) Jimmy: Hey! Watch it! Jerry: Cat! -astrophic. (Scene switches to Mr. Lunt in his monster truck.) Mr. Lunt: There's the little rascal! (Mr. Lunt drives off in his monstr truck after that.) Mr. Lunt: I'll get you, my kitty! And your little dog too! (The Cherry Cat zooms past Ichabeezer and Rooney, which gets Rooney so excited.) Ichabeezer: Easy, boy! Watch out! Whoa! (Rooney runs off while dragging Ichabeezer with him, while Mr. Lunt is also driving after the Cherry Cat as well. The Cherry Cat then crashes through a building as someone is heard screaming, before Rooney also jumps into the building with Ichabeezer behind him, as the sounds of yelling and crashing are heard, before the Cherry Cat crashes out the other side of the building, followed afterwards by Rooney and Ichabeezer. Mr. Lunt continues driving, becoming shocked when he sees Ichabeezer and Rooney in front of him, before the monster truck runs out in front of the leash and gets catapulted into the air.) Mr. Lunt: That's one strong dog leash. (The monster truck then flies up next to the Cherry Cat.) Mr. Lunt: Ah! Gotcha! (Mr. Lunt jumps out of the monster truck and catches the Cherry Cat, while the monster truck lands in front of a carrot man driving his car.) Carrot Man: Hey! That's my spot! (Mr. Lunt still hangs on to the Cherry Cat while still flying with the jetpack, until crashing into a nearby pile of boxes. The Cherry Cat, now without the jetpack, leaves after that, before Mr. Lunt comes out from under the boxes and picks up the jetpack.) Mr. Lunt: Got it! (The bad side appears next to Mr. Lunt again.) Bad Side: Now to return it to Junior Jetpack, blame it all on Motato, and do a celebratory dance! (LarryBoy suddenly appears behind Mr. Lunt, as the bad side disappears again.) LarryBoy: Don't dance yet, Mr. Lunt! You told me Motato stole the jetpack! Mr. Lunt: (chuckling nervously) I could have sworn that cat's name was Motato! LarryBoy: (growls) Mr. Lunt: (sighs) Okay, I lied. I admit it. I figured I could find the jetpack before anything bad happens. LarryBoy: Well, Junior Jetpack got trapped by Motato thanks to your little fib! (LarryBoy takes the jetpack back from Mr. Lunt.) LarryBoy: Now I need to go save him! Mr. Lunt: Junior Jetpack got caught? Oh no! This is my fault! I should have been honest! (LarryBoy is about to leave in the Larrymobile, when Mr. Lunt comes up to him.) Mr. Lunt: Wait! Let me help you! LarryBoy: How can you help me? Mr. Lunt: Well, any situation can be improved with... (Camera whip pans over to Mr. Lunt's monster truck.) LarryBoy: A monster truck? Mr. Lunt: Not just any monster truck, a monster truck with a stereo system and laser light show! (Scene switches to back at Motato's lair.) Motato: Oh, without his jetpack, Junior Jetpack is more like... Radish # 1: More like Junior Faceplant! Radishes: (laughing) Motato: Did I tell you to make a joke? Is that your job now? Joke-stealer? Radish # 1: Sorry, sir, I am not funny. Junior Jetpack: You won't get away with this! LarryBoy will be back to save me and you'll go to Veggie Jail! Motato: Hey, I was framed, kid! I didn't steal your jetpack. Junior Jetpack: Yeah, but you stole me! Motato: Well, what did you expect walking in here? I mean I am a supervillain. I can't just not kidnap you. (Motato and the Radishes leave after that.) Junior Jetpack: What if I have to go to the bathroom? (Scene switches to outside the lair as the Larrymobile and Mr. Lunt's monster truck pull up in front of the lair. LarryBoy and Mr. Lunt approach the front of the lair.) Mr. Lunt: Alright, here's the plan. LarryBoy: Hey! I was gonna say the plan! Mr. Lunt: Perfect! That was my plan! LarryBoy: Good plan! I'm gonna sneak up to Junior while you- (whispering) Mr. Lunt: Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I like it. I'm hip to this plan. Don't gotta tell him twice. That's Grade-A golden planning right there! (Camera pans out to show Mr. Lunt standing all alone.) LarryBoy: Lunt! On with the plan! (LarryBoy jumps behind some boxes. Mr. Lunt: What was the plan? Oh well, I'll just wing it until it comes back to me. (Mr. Lunt jumps back into his monster truck and drives off again. Scene switches to back inside Motato's lair, before a crashing sound is heard, catching the attention of Motato and the Radishes. Mr. Lunt drives his monster truck right into the lair.) Mr. Lunt: Hey, bad guys! Attention, please! (Mr. Lunt stops his monster truck right in front of Motato and while the Radishes scatter. LarryBoy peeks into the hole made by the monster truck.) LarryBoy: What is he doing?! (Mr. Lunt then turns on the laser light show and stereo system in his monster truck.) Mr. Lunt: Time to get fancy with your dancy! (singing) Well, I'll slip and slide And hippity-hop Twist and turn And flippity-flop Jump and giggle Wiggle and waddle Spin and grin And google and goggle I got my dance pants on! I got my dance pants on! All my pants become dance pants When I'm ready to dance Around in them! Junior Jetpack: What's going on out there? LarryBoy: We're getting you outta here. Junior Jetpack: LarryBoy! I knew you'd be back. LarryBoy: I'll be right there. Hold tight, Junior. Mr. Lunt: (singing) I'm flip flap floppy Slip slap sloppy Giggly wiggly jiggly, Thumpy jumpy funky Movin' and groovin', Scootin' and cruisin' And before I'm through I do a dippity-do! I got my dance pants on! Radishes: (singing) He's got his dance pants on! Mr. Lunt: (singing) I got my dance pants on! Radishes: (singing) He's got his dance pants on! Mr. Lunt: (singing) I got my dance pants on! Radishes: (singing) He's got his dance pants on! Mr. Lunt: (singing) I wiggle and I waddle When I hear this song I got my dance pants on! (The song ends as Mr. Lunt ends up inside the cage with Junior Jetpack.) Radish # 1: Hey! Mr. Lunt: What? I'm dancing! Radish # 1: We trapped you. (Camera pans out to show Mr. Lunt now in the cage with Junior Jetpack.) Mr. Lunt: Oh, so you did. Junior Jetpack: Hi, Mr. Lunt. Mr. Lunt: Hi, Junior Jetpack. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I lied. Motato: Well, isn't this a tender moment? We should all group hug. (The Radishes all group hug around Motato, but he angrily pushes them away.) Motato: I was being sarcastic, you root-brains! Turn this other one into some kind of monkey! Ooh! How about a gibbon? Gibbons are a hoot! (chuckling) Radish # 1: Might I suggest, a macaque? Motato: No, you may not suggest a macaque! LarryBoy: Your monkey party is over, Motato! LarryBoy is here! Junior Jetpack: Yeah! And Junior Jetpack is back! Where is my jetpack anyway? Mr. Lunt: Oh yeah! The plan! I'm supposed to pull it out of my hat at the most opportune moment! Junior Jetpack: Uh, isn't that right now? Mr. Lunt: Did LarryBoy pick the lock already? LarryBoy: Yep! Just waiting on you! Mr. Lunt: That's some quick picking! Hats off to you, my friend! (Mr. Lunt then removes his hat, revealing the jetpack underneath, which Junior Jetpack is happy to see as he takes his jetpack back, just as Motato shoots a French Fry at him.) Motato: Jetpack or not, I'll teach you to ruin checkers! (Motao shoots more French Fries at Junior Jetpack, but he dodges, then puts his jetpack back on before taking to the air. Mr. Lunt also dodges some French Fries before being saved by LarryBoy, then tossed up into the air before being caught by Junior Jetpack.) Mr. Lunt: Whoo! I'm flying like an eagle! A roly-poly eagle with no eyes! Ah! (Motato tries to find Junior Jetpack, but he keeps flying around him while still carrying Mr. Lunt.) LarryBoy: You failed to turn my partner into a monkey, Motato! But we're gonna turn you in- Junior Jetpack: To county lockdown! Motato: You'll have to catch me first! (laughing) (Motato shoots more and more fries at LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, but they keep dodging, until Motato looks to see that they're not in the air anymore.) LarryBoy: Not a problem! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack suddenly zoom in towards Motato and tackle into him, defeating him once again.) Motato: (sobbing) Pork pudding! (Scene switches to back at Mr. Lunt's shop.) Mr. Lunt: Well, all tuned up. This one is on the house. It's the least I can do after making such a mess. LarryBoy: You learned a valuable lesson today. Mr. Lunt: Keep cats away from jetpacks! LarryBoy: The other lesson. Proverbs 20:17 says, "Bread gained by dishonesty is sweet, but after, your mouth is full of gravel." Mr. Lunt: But I quit my bread and gravel diet weeks ago. LarryBoy: It means that dishonesty may feel good at first, like eating bread, but, it leads to feeling bad, like when you eat gravel. Mr. Lunt: Ah. I'm not good at riddles, but point taken. (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack go to leave, before Junior Jetpack faces Mr. Lunt again.) Junior Jetpack: Thanks again, Mr. Lunt. (The Larrymobile drives away after that, leaving Mr. Lunt alone once again.) Mr. Lunt: There was another lesson I learned today actually. (Music starts playing once again before Mr. Lunt starts dancing once again.) Mr. Lunt: (singing) I got my dance pants on! Chorus: (singing) He's got his dance pants on! Mr. Lunt: (singing) I got my dance pants on! Chorus: (singing) He's got his dance pants on! Mr. Lunt: (singing) I got my dance pants on! Chorus: (singing) He's got his dance pants on! Mr. Lunt: (singing) I wiggle and I waggle When I hear this song I got my dance pants on! (The screen irises out, but stops on Mr. Lunt partway, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts